Henry Danger: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER
by KCDayz
Summary: BOOK 1. Henry is a sidekick one night he goes out and gets kidnapped by a man from Captain Man's past


HENRY DANGER: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

 ** _CHAPTER 1 DENTON_**

Henry was just a sidekick to Captain Man wh was indestructible. Henry, Kid Danger, had one power since Drex had come along. Meanwhile the villains of Swellview were plotting a kidnapping of Kid Danger. Their plan was to cause different events so Captain Man would be occupied with one while Kid Danger took the other. The one flaw in their plan was that they had absolutely no idea which emergency the kid would take.

 ** _IN THE MAN CAVE_**

"Ray hey!" Henry yells from across the room. "Hey kid! What's going on." Ray yelled back. In the back ground we hear Charlotte talking to someone. "Okay. They are on their way. Just hang tight and don't panic." Henry asked Charlotte what that call was about. "We have three emergencies. One at the top of the Acatomi Tower, the elevators stuck on the 75th floor. Then there's an alligator in Swellview park AGAIN. Finally there is robbery at the Swellview Bank." Ray lets move!" Henry yelled. "Lets blow some bubbles and fight some crime" Ray said. Then they headed out.

Henry took the robbery at the Swellview Bank especially since now he is fast enough to dodge anything coming at him. Ray took the alligator. Since Henry was at the bank the villains were waiting for him there.

Kid Danger figured that there would be all sorts of people in trouble and that there were obviously going to be weapons. Kid Danger went sneaking to the back, but ended up falling through the ceiling. Kid Danger got up and said to the robbers, "DON'T MOVE!" The people who were robbing the bank looked familiar to him. Then it hit him.

 ** _CHAPTER 2. THAT NIGHT_**

Just before Kid Danger could realize it he was caught by two goons. He struggled to get free. He couldn't. From the night lasers he didn't realize that he was in major trouble without Captain Man. When Kid Danger felt a small prick of something on the sode of his neck he then realized that he had passed out.

 ** _3 HOURS LATER_** Kid Danger looked up. feeling like something was extremely wrong. He tried to sit up, next realizing that he was cuffed to a metal table. He tried to see of he still had access to his powers and he did. Kid Danger checked his surroundings. He realized that he was in a room like half-and-half. Half Experimentation and half something like a meeting room. He believed that he saw a syringe on one of the trays. Before he could respond a figure with a glowing red eye came out of the doorway. For reasons unknown Kid Danger had no idea who this was. "Well Well Well. what do we have here? Captain Man's sidekick I presume?" "Alright! Who are you and What do you want with me?!" Kid Danger yelled. The man walked over into the light and made sure that the child could see him when he spoke. "Right now little child... You are in major trouble. Because trust m-" "Listen to me I said WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Kid Danger interuptted, "And Child? Have some respect I am a sideckic-" Just then Kid Danger was shut up by a shock wave of electricity. "Now will you shut up!? Jeez you think you are so smart just becaise you're Captain Man's sidekick. You will be through he'll kid. Also you don't have to know who I am, but I am letting you know now that I already took your phone and communicator from you. So you have ABSOLUTELY No communication with Captain Man at all. I will be noce this once and tell you that you can call me Denton. Also I have been keeping tabs on you. I know your real name Henry.. If you even try anything stupid I will attack everyone you have ever lobed and cared about. so think before you act." _Denton_... Henry thought... _Why does that name sound SO familiar?_ Then it hit him not realizing that Denton had gotten a syringe with blue liquid in it. The next thing Henry knew was that he had a shock of pain in his right arm... making Henry cry out a little. "Ah! What is that??" Henry asked not forgetting that he knew his real name. "This is something fun for me to use whenever I want." Denton said smugly. "Captain Man will find me. and when he does you WILL be sorry." Henry said. "That's what I'm counting on." The next thing Henry knew was that he was starting to blackout again. Denton was getting annoyed. Then he went to the table and got adrenalin. "Wakey wakey..." he said. Henry bolted awake and looked immediately at his arm cuffed to the table. it was shaking like crazy. "Why are you shaking child? Wait a minute... that's right... you have hyper motility. This will be fun." _Uh oh_ Henry thought... _I'm in trouble now..._

 ** _IN THE MAN CAVE_** Ray came down the tubes in record time for having to do two emergencies since Henry didn't show up. He stopped by the bank and Henry wasn't there. So he asked Charlotte, "Hey! did Henry come back? He was supposed to meet me at the last emergency." "No he didn't..." _Thats strange... REALLY strange..._ Ray thought.. "So you are sure Henry didn't come here... I know that he didnt go home." _Ray tried calling him He didnt answer..._ "Henry didn't answer? Thats really odd. He always answers our calls.. I'll try his watch" _Henry still didn't pick up..._ "He didn't pick up?" Ray asked. Charlotte shook her head 'No' "Now this is an emergency.. WE NEED TO FIND HENRY!"

 ** _WITH DENTON_** "Well danger boy... I think he noticed becaise there are cops everywhere.." Denton said. Henry frightened for his life, was afraid of what was gonna happen then he remembered... _Didn't Ray put a tracking device on/in me at one point?_ Denton went over to the table and got another syringe that was a pain killer and he grabbed a panel that would attach its ends to the nerves of his arm, he also grabbed a scalpel. Henry looked over tired and confused and the next thing he knew his arm was being cut Henry groaned in pain as Denton cut his skin. Denton found something in his arm.. "WHAT IS THIS?!" he screamed at Henry. "Thats a tracking device you twit! And since you removed it from my arm Captain Man is now alerted to this location." Henry said with a smug look. The next thing Henry knew was that his cheek had been cut with the scalpel. he shrieked at the surprise pain. Henry knew he was in trouble... _Ray where are you?_ "Very funny. Kid Danger.. Captain man can't fight what he can't see." Denton said.

 ** _AT THE MAN CAVE_** *ALERT ALERT*

"What's going on?!" CHarlotte yelled in surprise. "I put a tracking device on Henry in case something like this happened! I programmed it to alert me when it's been removed! Now I can get to Henry!" Ray yelled. Ray cares about Henry. so immediately Ray grabs some weapons and runs to the tubes.

 ** _BACK WITH DENTON_** struggling "Enh.. Captain Man will stop you.. ugh.. And put you into prison." Henry said struggling for his strength since he lost so much blood. "Let him try kid." Denton said as he knocked out Henry.

Ray pulled up to Henry's location. _Henry is here? THIS place is a DUMP!_ Ray carried on and moved to get Henry.

 ** _CHAPTER 3 THE RESCUE_**

Denton, And Henry, were both waiting for him in the room that Henry was trapped in. Denton never finished his experiment on Henry.

Just then Ray comes in as Captain Man. "Kid Danger? Kid!" Henry groaned as he was waking up. "Go one more step near that kid and I could kill him." Denton said. _That voice... That voice I know that voice!_ "DENTON!" Captain Man said. Just then Henry woke up and said, "Enh, you... know.. him?" Ray looked back and said, "Kid? you okay?" "Not.. quite." Denton did his maniacal laugh.

 ** _CHAPTER 4 TWO DAYS LATER_** "There is no way I am going to let you just waltz out of here with the kid." Denton said as he jumped down revealing himself to Captain Man. "Remember me? Your fist sidekick!?" "YOU might have been the first sidekick I've had. but you were the worst. Right now the one I have is the best!" Captain Man yelled. Kid Danger struggled to break the cuff with his speed. He broje the cuff and made his way to his weapons while Captain Man and Denton fought it out. Henry gathered what little strength he had and grabbed his bow and quiver and shot an arrow at Denton. Hitting him in the arm stunning him. Then Captain Man cuffed Denton and gave him to the polive to put him in Maximum Security.

Just the Ray turned back and saw Henry about to drop. As Ray got closer Henry dropped the bow and fainted. Ray caught him, carrying him bridal style to the Man Van. When they returned to the Man Cave Shwoz set up his medical machine thing to help Henry. Ray didn't leave Henry's side. Three days later Henry woke up.

*groan* "Ray..? ugh my head.. where am I?" Henry asked in pain. "Kid try not to move. You're hurt. keep resting. You're in the Man Cave. Your safe. You've been out for days. Take it easy." Ray said.. Henry ended up going back to sleep. Resting his body to gain strength back. "How is he?" Charlotte, Shwoz, and Jasper asked. "He's alright he woke up but went back to sleep. He'll be fine." Days passed as Henry was healing. But now he was walking. Still didn't have enough strength to fight crime but he helped Ray get through different areas of warehouses and other buildings. The Press kept asking Captain Man "Where is Kid Danger? When will Kid Danger bbe back fighting? When will Kid Danger..." Captain Man just says, "Kid Danger will be back fighting when he has the strength to. It's nice that you care but I have been asked these questions a million times." Henry sometimes sits back and relaxes with his family now. Three months after the incident with Denton Henry was back in the field fighting crime. Knowing that Denton was in Jail for life, Henry could rest peacefully.

 ** _Or could he?_** ** _"I'm coming back Kid.. I'm coming back. *EVIL LAUGH*"_**


End file.
